


Reward and Adoration

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Eren adoring Armin, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot.</p><p>Eren loves Armin (especially in that outfit) and wants to show him just how much, to Armin's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward and Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot for the fabulous trianne who requested Eremin with lingerie or thigh highs and a super affectionate Eren. I couldn't decide between lingerie or thigh highs so I did both!

“Eren...” Armin breathed, imploring, begging, _pleading_.

It had surely been hours – for all Armin knew it was probably weeks, no, years – that they had been here. He was perched daintily in a rather comfortable arm chair, bare skin no longer cold in the apartment air, his hands no longer trying to surreptitiously cover himself up, no longer hiding or blushing from embarrassment. He could feel the silken elastic coiled around his calves, draping down to the points of his toes in a figure hugging embrace of what he knew was pure white thigh highs. They offset the paleness of his skin so wonderfully he had bought them on the spot, enjoying the way the mere mention of them had Eren practically on his knees, begging like an overstimulated puppy and Armin was holding a bag of treats.

“Eren, please-”

Armin broke off into a shuddering moan as he felt Eren's mouth, hot and wet shape to the mound of his almost painfully hard erection tucked neatly behind a pair of very frilly, lace trimmed panties. They too were a vision of innocence in clean, crisp white, though with the amount of saliva now seeping through to tease the flushed pink skin below, Armin supposed they must be positively see through right now. He would check, but the cool satin ribbon tied carefully around his eyes prevented that. Armin's thighs jerked and trembled as Eren's mouth left his cock and suddenly found a smooth, bare stretch of leg just inside his knee to suck gently on, nipping at the delicate curve veiled by expensive stretch fabric that felt as good under Eren's hands as it did on Armin's skin. He almost regretted wearing this tonight. He knew, he  _knew_ , Eren couldn't help but turn into a mess of awe and adoration, worshipping every inch of him whenever he dressed this way, but he  _had_ made a promise to do so as a reward for a certain exchange  and now he was stuck seeing it through. Though when Eren trailed the tips of his fingers up Armin's shins from where he was dutifully kneeling on the floor between his legs, Armin seemed to forget why this was so bad... until his cock throbbed in his panties, begging to be touched, to be sucked, licked, stroked –  _anything_ .

“Eren, please...” Armin moaned quietly, pressing his hips forward in the chair in the hopes of enticing Eren to pleasure him with his mouth.

Eren placed a fleeting, all too chaste kiss against the straining bulge barely being held back by flimsy lace.

“But Armin, I love you-”

“Eren-”

“- and you're so pretty like this-”

“-please...”

“-I just want to kiss you _everywhere_ -”

“Kiss here.”

“But I haven't finished loving all of you yet..”

Armin whined in frustration and arousal, knowing he wasn't going to get his own way. A decent percentage of him was okay with that too, though he couldn't help but ache when he didn't get the instant gratification his sensitive skin so desired.  He almost  leapt out of his  chair when he felt Eren's fingers skim the skin just above his panties, tugging them down and freeing his now weeping cock  with a slight bounce.  Eren's tongue  was suddenly on him, making him keen so loudly it was almost a shriek as the thick, hot wetness of Eren's mouth unexpectedly enveloped him, Eren's head bobbing energetically as he worked more saliva down Armin's length. He sucked gently, cleaning some of the rivulets of drool that rolled past his lips as he eased more of more and more of Armin into his mouth until he was just prodding the back of his throat. Armin's thighs, still wrapped up prettily in the smooth lingerie  folded over Eren's shoulders, heels digging into Eren's back in ecstasy, urging him closer, faster, deeper, harder... 

Armin's head lilted to the side and he called Eren's name with a winded gasp, bucking his hips up to meet the rolls of Eren's tongue down his cock. He shuddered. He had been kept on edge for so long now that he had crossed a threshold in sensitivity so even the barest minimum of light brushing against his skin had  his head in a dizzy  spiral so Eren sucking him off like this had him dangerously close to coming the moment his sensitive head was lovingly massaged between Eren's full, curved lips. Eren's hand slipped between Armin's thighs, finger delicately rubbing small, tight circles against his hole through the thin material of the panties that made him jump and bow into the sensation with an uncontrolled whimper. He lifted himself even further off of the armchair, so caught up in his own arousal he couldn't vocalise how much he wanted Eren to give it to him, give him everything. 

Eren knew just what Armin liked and how to give it to him. How many times had he been on his knees for the beautiful blond, learning his taste, his scent, every curve and angle of his cock and the way it filled out Eren's mouth. Every moan, every gasp in Armin's pretty voice he had ever earned was in the back of his mind when he let his lips travel down between Armin's legs to work him until he was flushed red and leaking into Eren's mouth.  Armin shivered, and tensed suddenly, the moans and heavy panting stuttering to a halt as he held his breath for just a moment. Eren double his efforts, sliding his lips down until he was kissing the fabric of the panties, Armin worked nice and deep in his throat, still caressing his hidden hole. For a moment, everything was quiet, and then Armin was positively screaming as his knees closed up around Eren's head as he shot his come down Eren's throat,  trembling around him the entire time as he felt a certain sense of boneless satisfaction creep through him. Eren hardly gagged as he swallowed down all of Armin's come, pulling up to suckle at his pink, tender looking tip to claim the last few drops.

“Armin, let's go.”

“Hmm?”

Armin peeked down at the boy on the floor with slightly glassy eyes.

“Bedroom,” Eren grinned, standing and scooping Armin up off the couch.

He bumped the door to their room open with his hip, hands preoccupied with holding Armin up, legs around his waist as he prepared to show Armin just how much he really,  _truly_ adored him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
